starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Zealot (StarCraft II)
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Zealot SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |image2=Zealot SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=250px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role=Powerful melee warrior |useguns=Psi blades |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas= |supply=2 |campcost= |time=27 38 (28 warp gate cooldown) (Co-op Missions) |produced=Gateway/Warp gate |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=Z |speed=3.15 (4.72 with charge upgrade) 2.75 (Co-op Missions) |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.5 |shield=50 |shieldregen=2 |hp=100 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Psi blades |gun1strength=8 |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.86 1.2 (Co-op Missions) |gun1range=0.1 (melee) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=200 |makescore=100 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The zealot is the basic protoss infantry unit. Game Unit Zealots are strong against units such as immortals, zerglings, and hydralisks, and weak against hellions, roaches, colossi, and banelings. Though they do a total of sixteen damage, their attack is treated as two attacks doing eight damage each. This means that all armor (and armor upgrades) are twice as effective against zealots. Their charge ability is autocast by default, but this can be turned off. Versus ;Upgrades and Abilities Legacy of the Void In the single-player campaign of Legacy of the Void, the player may choose between the Aiur zealot, centurion, or sentinel variants for their zealots. In "The Spear of Adun," the base zealots the player controls use a modified unit model where their nerve cords have been removed. Co-op Missions Artanis, Vorazun, Karax, and Fenix have access to zealots in Co-op Missions. When they reach Level 4, Artanis's and Vorazun's zealots are automatically replaced with the Aiur zealot and centurion, respectively, and that unit's upgrades become available for research at the twilight council. Karax and Fenix start with sentinels and legionnaires respectively at level 1. ;Artanis Upgrades and Abilities ;Vorazun Upgrades and Abilities Quotations :See: StarCraft II Zealot Quotations Development In the early stages of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, the zealot was to be replaced by a ranged unit named the adept. However, this was dropped, as the team wanted to preserve the base identity of each race that players remembered.Carpenter, Nick (w), Didier, Samwise (w), Metzen, Chris (w), The Art of Blizzard Entertainment (hardcover). Insight Editions, February 12, 2013. ISBN 1608-87027-8. The adept would later be added in Legacy of the Void as its own unit. The zealots in StarCraft II received a cosmetic overhaul from their predecessors, but their animations remained the same. Fans reacted negatively to psi-blades being color-correspondent in accordance with team color, but a compromise was never reached.2010, Starcraft 2: Protoss Zealot. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 Glenn Rane pitched a concept where the zealot's psi-blade count would be increased to 4. However, this didn't make it through to the final game. During the ''Legacy of the Void'' beta, the zealot's charge ability dealt 30 damage on impact. The developers agreed with gamer feedback that this was too high. In truth, the buff was unintentional, as it was the result of an internal bug where zealots were not always dealing damage on charge. The bug was dealt with before the release of the subsequent patch, but the developers forgot to double check how this affected the game. The buff was removed soon afterwards.2015-08-28, Community Feedback Update - August 28. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-11 Achievements Notes A judicator zealot skin is available in multiplayer for players who reach level 30 with protoss. It bears the darker color scheme of the Tal'darim in the Heart of the Swarm mission Hand of Darkness.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. Images ;Concepts/Skins: File:Zealot SC2 Game1.jpg|Early render of the zealot in StarCraft II File:Zealot SC2 Rend3.jpg|Later render of the zealot File:Zealot SC2 Face.jpg|Development profile File:Zealot SC2 Cncpt2.jpg|The original "super zealot" concept File:Zealot SC2 Rend2.jpg|"Dark" zealot skin File:Prison Zealot SC2 Rend.jpg|Unarmored zealot File:Zealot SC2 Rend4.jpg|Zealot without nerve cords File:Taldarim Zealot SC2 Rend.jpg|Tal'darim and Forged zealot File:JudicatorZealot SC2SkinImage.jpg|Khalai Judicator zealot File:PurifierZealot SC2SkinImage.jpg|Purifier zealot File:GoldenZealot Skin Game1.jpg|Golden Age zealot File:IhanriiZealot SC2SkinImage.JPG|Ihan-rii zealot File:ClassicZealot SC2SkinImage.JPG|Classic zealot ;Portraits: File:Zealot SC2 Head1.jpg|''StarCraft II'' portrait File:Zealot LotV Head5.jpg|Zealot without nerve cords portrait File:TZealot.jpg|Tal'darim and Forged zealot portrait File:Zealot SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Purifier zealot portrait File:Zealot LotV Head6.jpg|Golden Age zealot portrait File:IhanriiZealotPortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Ihan-rii zealot portrait File:ClassicZealotPortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Classic zealot portrait References